Good Luck Better Circumstance
by firefox69
Summary: Not dead yet! nor will it ever be! Spike has a crush on Dinky and has finally confessed to her but with the advent of his powers influencing him to try to bed as many mares as possible, will their fledgeling relationship survive? Disclaimer: Harem elements with an underlying relationship between the two characters.
1. The Beginning and Introductions

**A/N: The characters of this story are designed to be anthropomorphic which means that they are humanoid in appearance but retain certain features similar to their original form namely a tail and their coat color becomes skin that is the same color. I hope that you all enjoy and let me know what you think in the reviews because every time I read a well-written review it gives me the renewed vigor necessary to keep writing! Thanks.**

"But Twilight! Come on I don't want to go to high school!" Exclaimed Spike as Twilight handed him the Letter of Registration She had just received from Cheerilee.

The purple unicorn in question replied with excessive patience and grace "It doesn't matter Spike you can't forgo your education or you will never get anywhere on life and besides it's a great way to get to know people and perhaps you can help me with my lessons on friendship. You still have to help me out around the library though okay?"

Spike, knowing he would not come out of this on top finally acquiesced saying "alright alright I will go to high school but you can't make me like it!"

Spike hated that Twilight had won and made him attend school with the other children after all he was not normal like the rest of them seeing as how he had dragon blood. To add insult to injury, He had never had to attend school back in Canterlot! About the only good thing that came from sitting in a classroom and listening to Miss Cheerilee's lectures was that it gave him the opportunity to sneak furtive glances towards Dinky Doo, who shared her mother's skin and hair color, but shared neither her eyes nor her personality. As it were he rarely had the chance to speak to her alone because she was always busy taking care of her mother or helping somepony else out but that would never stop him from admiring her beauty as well as the grace with which she moved.

This line of thought brought back into his mind exactly how he had ended up attending this school: It had all started about a month after he and twilight had moved to Ponyville. Once the excitement of moving to a new place and meeting new people had died down and Twilight had gotten settled into working at her new job as manager and custodian of the town library, Twilight had decided for him that since he was still young enough he could go back to school and finish his schooling.

His first day of school had been extremely awkward to say the least and yet he met two young colts who while perhaps not the best or most popular company were loyal to him and treated him well. Once he had figured out where he stood socially at the new school, he started to work on getting into the rhythm of going to class and dealing with the few bullies that went to this small-town high-school. It was several weeks in when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a beautiful Pegasus filly in his class who sat two seats away from him. Once he had noticed her he wondered how he had ever failed to notice her in the first place.

And so he found himself passing the majority of his time in class looking at her in awe wondering just how she had managed to so completely capture his attention.

It was while he was making just such a stealthy reconnaissance of her part of the room that he was rudely snapped back to reality my Miss Cheerilee's polite, yet stern voice drawing his attention to the front of the room.

"Alright class, for the science project we are going to pair up into teams of two partners and I expect you two to get together outside of school to research and plan the assignment and be ready to execute it in class when it is due. Are there any questions before we assign partners? None? Good."

After that she began to rattle off a long list of names that were so boring he decided to tune out. He stopped daydreaming when he heard his name however, "Spike will be paired with, let's see perhaps-, Dinky Doo." She continued to speak but Spike's mind was lost in a fuzzy haze of euphoria at discovering that he would finally have a chance and a reason to spend time with the filly of his dreams. His next thought however, sent dark, jagged edges through that white haze, and this thought was along the lines of nervousness and insecurity at all the things that could go wrong when they got together.

After class as Spike was packing his book bags to leave he was approached by a certain blonde-maned filly who said shyly, "So, it looks like we are going to be working together on this project. When do you want to get together to start going over it?

Nervously Spike replied "If you want to we can get together at my place. Since we are staying at the library it is the perfect place to study. Tomorrow night at 7 sound good?"

Dinky Doo assured him "Sounds great! It's a date see you at 7 in the library!"


	2. Confessions and Reactions

**Hey Firefox69 here guys I would recommend taking another look back at Chapter One if you haven't already because I have edited it and added in content to flesh it out better so it's definitely worth a look if you haven't already reread it. As always, have fun everyone!**

Spike had just gotten home from school and was nervously pacing in the living room trying to think of how in equestrian he was going to be ready in time. On one hoof, if he asked Twilight or one of the others for help then he would probably have an easier time of it. On the other hoof however, if he asked one of them then he would have to explain why he was so nervous and probably have to put up with their teasing for the rest of his natural life which just so happened to be in excess of 500-1,000 years! But then again, they were bound to find out eventually and then the same thing would happen so why not at least get some good out of it?

Spike was interrupted in the middle of his thought processes by Pinkie Pie popping out of nowhere (as usual Spike noted) saying "Hey there Spikey! Whatcha doin? You look like you are really deep in thought about something important!"

After Spike was done jumping in the air he grumbled with "Yeah it is pretty important but probably nothing you want to hear about Pinkie Pie." Saying this Spike started to walk away.

He was stopped when he heard Twilight say "Oh! Hello Pinkie Pie I thought it sounded like we had guests over and well here we are. So how can I help you today?"

Pinkie Pie excitably pronounced in a singsong voice "~~~Nothing much is going on, It just looked like Spike had a lady friend to lean on~~~3"

Batting her hands at the air in an attempt to clear it of invisible sounds Twilight responded "Really now? You don't say? Why, I always knew this day would come this sounds like the perfect chance to get a good report to send to Celestia!" Then, to Spike, "Hey Spike would you come here for a minute? I would like to have a word with you about school."

Absolutely terrified of what might be about to happen Spike slowly came back into the room. Where he was expecting taunts and jeers from Twilight and perhaps Pinkie all he got was a curious look from Twilight and Pinkie wasn't even paying attention to him. Quietly he said "Yeah, Twilight? What's wrong?"

"Nothing much I was just curious who your new marefriend was. Who is she?" prompted Twilight.

"I don't have a marefriend I just have a filly coming over after dinner tomorrow to do some studying for the school project we are doing in science class. Is it alright if I have someone over after dinner?" was all Spike could think of to say to stave off the questions that he could see forming in Twilight's mind.

Twilight countered by saying "What's her name?"

Spike gave up and said "Fine! Her name is Dinky Doo and I might have a little bit of a crush on her but I doubt she feels the same way about me and I don't feel like taking the risk just to find out. So if you will excuse me I have homework to get back to." With a huff, he turned and walked out of the room to resume trying to figure out how on earth he would get through the following evening.

Twilight was shocked by this confession that her assistant had made and decided it was probably best to go find her friends and talk to them to see if they knew what to do in a situation like this. With Pinkie Pie already close by, she was already one step ahead of her plan and she knew just how she was going to get everyone together.

**Firefox69 here, I felt like this chapter was just a little bit too dialogue driven but it was the only idea I could think of with the big reveal to Twilight Sparkle. Still not sure how everyone else will find out so if you have any ideas feel free to leave a review and I will think about it. If I use the idea I will be sure to credit the original author of the idea in the next the way everypony poll is up on my profile please go vote looking for feedback to see if people want other characters involved, thanks1!1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there everypony anonymous reviews are now on. So don't be shy step right up sir and leave a helpful comment (or madam, as the case may be) Also the poll is still up on my profile page and has a grand total of 0 votes. With the new Image system coming in if you know of a good spikexdinky image please pm it to me so I can use it for the cover. Thanks for all the support especially Najee and Bahamut Crisis Core for being supportive (and actually managing to stomach the story well enough to read the second chapter as well.**

**Without further ado on with the story!**

Twilight Sparkle had already been panicking; the fact that Rainbow Dash and Applejack were nowhere to be found wasn't helping her situation at all. Rarity had of course been in her boutique designing and Fluttershy practically came running when they showed up looking for her. Pinkie Pie had more than just a few suggestions about what they might be doing together this late at night but nopony paid them any heed except for Fluttershy who started to blush furiously at such language.

It was then that Rarity had an idea "Hey guys? Why haven't any us thought to go and check the farm? After all, that is the most logical place to look for Applejack!" and with that, they were on their way to Sweet Apple Acres.

When they got there, all was eerily quiet. Spooked, Fluttershy said "U-uum guys? I really d-don't think we sh-should be here r-right now." Pinkie Pie added "For once I agree! Let's go!"

Before they could go anywhere Rarity and Twilight grabbed their tails and Twilight said "We came here to get Rainbow Dash and AJ and we are not leaving without both of them. Now come on, we've got ponies to find!"

As they looked around eventually they reached the barn where they heard some pretty strange noises coming from inside. Preparing for anything, they lined up outside the doors of the barn and on the count of 3 Rarity and Twilight pulled on their respective sides causing the doors to simultaneously swing wide, Startling the two ponies that were inside scrambled to cover themselves up and to protect each other's dignity. Twilight Sparkle, spotting a familiar mane, choked out through the shock "Rainbow Dash? Applejack? What in the hay are you two doing?"

Not even getting the chance to explain Pinkie Pie butted in "That's an easy question silly willy! They were bucking the hay, if you will."

"Whatever. We don't have time to discuss this right now because I want to talk to you all about something that I just discovered about Spike." said Twilight Sparkle, ever the voice of reason.

Applejack, despite the blush starting to spread across her cheeks, said "What's the matter Sugarcube?"

Twilight replied to her "Spike might have his first crush and I want to make sure that he doesn't get hurt. Does anypony have any advice for how to make sure his 'study session' with Dinky Doo goes okay? Really any help at all would be appreciated guys."

Pinkie Pie decided this was a great time to interject with "Well everything should be great as long as there is lots of balloons and streamers and stuff! Ooh and we can't forget the cake!"

Rarity argued "No no no that simply won't do! In order to properly romance a lady you have to have sophistication and class like take her to the opera and have a candlelit dinner under the stars and moon. Why it would be the most romantic thing she has ever experienced! I'm sure it would be simply delightful!"

Rainbow Dash butted in "No! It would be simply awful! All he needs to do is find some way to impress her and to look cool!"

Applejack's turn came up and she said "As long as they are doing it together then there shouldn't be any problem at all Twi."

Fluttershy timidly remarked "If he acts like he always does then I am sure it would be more than enough to make sure they have the perfect evening together Twilight."

Twilight finished "It sounds good guys I rather doubt the validity of most of the theories in the case of Dinky Doo but I do agree with Fluttershy. As long as Spike acts like himself he shouldn't have any problems at all. Well thanks everypony for all the wonderful advice. Thanks to you girls I'm sure his date will be just perfect."

As Twilight Sparkle was on her way home she had one last idea of a person to talk to about the following night's festivities and she set out to visit the abode of a certain muffin-loving Pegasus.

At the home of Ditzy Doo Twilight knocked loudly on the door and within moments Twilight was face to face with the cross-eyed mare who said "Why hello there Twilight! Is there something that I can do for you or did you just come to say hello?"

Twilight responded "Hey Ditzy, I just came by to say hello and to see if I could maybe talk to you for a little while about your daughter."

"Sure sure. A fine little filly if I ever did see one, she is. What did you want to talk to me about that concerns my daughter?"

"Nothing much it is just that I think my assistant Spike may have a crush on her and I wanted to talk to you about it. Have you noticed lately that she might be getting into that stage of her life that she has started to notice boys more often and has taken an interest in them?" questioned Twilight.

"Yeah sure I have Twilight and I think she might even like Spike back. Wouldn't that be wonderful if they were together?" suddenly going from happy to very sad Ditzy put her arms around Twilight and continued "Why do they grow up so fast Twilight? My very own Dinky and already she is starting to date boys. Before I know it, she will be thinking about moving out on her own and I will be all alone here by myself. I don't want to be by myself Twi, you don't know what it is like."

Hugging her back Twilight whispered into Ditzy's ear "Hush now, quiet now. Everything's going to be alright Ditzy, you just have to look on the bright side of things and realize that she isn't going to leave you forever she would still come back and visit on occasion. Well thank you for your time Ditzy but I have to get home to prepare dinner. Bye now, you better take care of yourself alright?"

Then, Twilight Sparkle walked home.

**So yeah if y'all want to leave a review and tell me what you thought I would greatly appreciate it . Even if you don't have an account feel free to review and let me know if I made mistakes or if you think it could be better and I will take it into consideration. Also, I have a poll up on my profile so if you could head on over and vote you could help determine the course of this story! Looking forward to hearing from all of you!**


	4. Revelations and Recollections

**Hey there everypony I loved the votes on my poll and I have a new one set up to try and find out who exactly you all wanted to see later on. If you could go back and vote again it would be much appreciated and it would help me to write a more entertaining story for you guys, the readers.**

When Twilight sparkle got home she discovered that Spike was a nervous wreck in the middle of the living room floor. Concerned she walked up to him, wincing when he let out a particularly loud sneeze all over the blanket he was cuddled up against.

"What's wrong Spike?" asked the concerned librarian.

"I'm just not sure how I should handle this Twilight. Dinky Doo is coming over tomorrow and I have absolutely no idea how I am going to make it through tomorrow night without creeping her out! Could you help me with my problem a little bit Twilight?" said the anxious reptile-blood.

"Of course, Spike all you really have to do is to be yourself and I am sure that she will absolutely love you not for what you seem like but for what you actually are and that is one of the best kinds of love that exist."

"Why is that Twilight?" inquired the curious young dragon.

"Because with that type of love comes a unique understanding of the way the other person works and with time it might even reach the point where there are no limits to the relationship and you can do other things which you might not otherwise do with someone whom you didn't know as well." stated the informative young woman.

Starting to feel just a little bit better Spike got up from the ground and as he was wiping the glistening tears out of his eyes, he was surprised to let out a jet of flame from his mouth and even a wisp of smoke through his nostrils. His hands immediately shot up to cover the offending orifices and an embarrassed blush came over his face. "What in the name of Celestia was that that just happened to me?" exclaimed the horrified dragon.

Rushing over to his side Twilight started to wrack her brain trying to think of what that might have been. Obviously it had something to do with his draconic heritage but the question was what? She had already known that on occasion he could breathe fire but that was always when he was trying to , never before had it been uncontrolled like this bout had been. Luckily she had a particularly helpful book on hand about Spike's specific breed of dragon written by one of Equestria's greatest intellectuals Starswirl the Bearded. As she rifled through it's pages she quickly found what she was looking for and, reading the chapter heading, was horrified to read the words '_Puberty and it's effects on a young male dragon'_ as she read on she discovered that it usually happened when the dragon in question was either under extreme emotional stress or was physically attracted to a female dragon.

'Well I am female but I'm not a dragon which means he is probably just suffering because of his stress concerning the date tomorrow night with Dinky' Reading a few more words on the page she also learned that dragons, when unable to locate a suitable draconic female would instead try to locate another female of similar size which unfortunately included Twilight Sparkle and quite a good population of the rest of Equestria to boot! 'Either things just got really awkward around the house or else I was right about the emotional stress in the first place. But I do have to admit that he has just recently started to notice girls a bit more often which could indicate the awakening and growth of his previously dormant sex drive which would be the exact same thing that would start to trigger this spontaneous fire-breathing. I have to tell him without scaring him or making him nervous.'

While all of this was going on inside Twilight's head Spike was just sitting there waiting for her to exit her thinking mode because he had lived with her long enough to know that occasionally she would go into this mode and she would stay there until she was done thinking about whatever was at hand. When he saw her snap back to reality he questioned her about what had just happened "Hey Twilight? What was that about just now? You read something in that book and then all of a sudden you got a really serious face."

"Well Spike I don't want to alarm you but you might actually be starting to go through puberty Spike. This book says that spontaneous bouts of fire-breathing are a sign of a dragon who is starting to become mature. I will study the book some more and let you know what I find in the morning but for now I would recommend that you go get some rest and relaxation. After all you do have a big day tomorrow and you don't want to be sleepy do you?"

"Naw Twilight, good night." Said the already sleepy-looking dragon.


	5. Discoveries and Desires

When Spike woke up the next morning he instantly felt a cold wave of almost nausea-like apprehension wash over him as he anticipated the discussion he was going to have with Twilight Sparkle over breakfast this morning. He waited for these feelings to pass and got out of his bed, slipping on some clothes on his way out the door to head down to the kitchen and start breakfast for him and Twilight. As he walked by Twilight's door he knocked on it letting her know to start getting ready for the busy day ahead.

The pony in question poked her head out the door and said "I'll be down in a minute Spike and when you are done I'll need your help organizing the library for your little date tonight, okay?"

"For the last time Twilight it isn't a date! Just make sure you are downstairs when breakfast is ready alright?"

"Okay, okay! Don't get your scales ruffled. I'll be there with more than enough time to spare just you see!"

"Whatever you say Rainbow Dash!" came the dragons sarcastic reply.

Downstairs Spike was absorbed in cooking breakfast which, today, consisted of omelets and hash browns which he was sure Twilight Sparkle would just love and which, he hoped, would give him the strength and energy he would need to make it through the day today. He was no slouch when it came to cooking so he wasn't really surprised when he found his mouth salivating at the prospect of being able to eat such delicious foods and the fact that he could do so with Twilight just made it all the better. Thinking of Twilight brought back his previous anxieties of what could be happening to his body, although he wasn't sure why Twilight reminded him of that. "Oh well." He said out loud deciding it was probably because he hadn't slept enough.

"Twilight, breakfast is ready!" shouted the dragon boy thinking that she had said she would be ready by now. He wasn't particularly surprised when rather than respond she chose to simply enter. Spike brought the food over and as he was sliding into his chair he gave out a yelp as he felt his posterior make contact with something that was definitely sharp enough to give even somepony like him with slightly thicker skin an unpleasant stinging sensation. "Yeeoww! I told Pinkie to stop leaving her thumbtacks just lying around so why doesn't she do it?"

Twilight responded "She probably just forgets and doesn't stop to realize that she might be potentially hurting somepony else. Or, perhaps, she is doing it on purpose and was just playing a mean prank on you; she has done it before you know. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, I wanted to discuss with you what was happening to your body. Spike, you are growing up. But with dragons, it is a mite more difficult than simple hormone imbalances, as you go through this process your bloodline will start to manifest itself in various ways that might be good and might be bad all depending on how you use them for now we will only cover the ones that are most likely to affect you in the short-term. Your most powerful ability is the ability to read somepony else's mind through simple physical contact. As long as you do not misuse this ability by invading the privacy of others you shouldn't have too many issues in your day to day life. Your most innocuous ability is one you have already experienced which is the ability to jet fire when you are in distress or when you are attracted to someone, and in fact I am rather hurt that you haven't done it yet for indeed I had gotten myself all fancied up for just this occasion to test it out. Your most dangerous ability is exclusive only to the males of your lineage and it allows you to effectively attract any female creature whom you make eye contact with, which is why you must control this and be careful not to abuse your powers, even accidentally. Any questions?"

"Wait so you mean to tell me I have like superpowers or something like that now? That is so cool I can't wait to show snips and snails and everypony else. This is just awesome!"

"I was afraid you would react like that, Spike. You can't tell anypony or else Celestia will find out and lock you up and I just couldn't stand myself if I let something like that happen to you. Now go get ready for school and I will drop you off at the front gate."

Grumbling about how superheroes never had to go to school in the comic books, Spike shuffled away to start getting ready for the day.

"Good morning, class!" were the first words out of cheerilee's mouth that morning once everypony was seated at their desks, and indeed it was a fine morning outside with the springtime birds chirping their songs while the squirrels and bunnies pranced about unafraid as long as they knew Fluttershy was somewhere close by. Spike couldn't go out and enjoy it however as he had to stay in class and deal with the boring subject matter. As usual he would have drifted off into daydreams if it weren't for the presence of the filly of his dreams, so close and yet so far away that it was almost painful.

"Good morning, Ms. Cheerilee." The class droned in response which was probably because the majority of them were still half asleep.

The teacher put on a brave face and continued despite their lack of enthusiasm "Today, we will be going on a field trip to the library to get books to start your research on the upcoming project. Please line up single file and follow me." With that, she walked out the front door and the rest of the class followed her with Silver Spoon bringing up the rear to make sure nopony wandered off. Interested as to why she wasn't with Diamond Tiara like usual Spike dropped back a little bit to talk to her. Mindful of his new powers he pretended to trip and brace himself against her shoulder to have an excuse to touch her so he could read her mind. What he found showed that they had recently had a falling out but before he could discern any more than that she turned to look at him and ask what he was doing.

Before Spike had a chance to look away they had made eye contact and her face and neck visibly flushed. Not yet understanding what had happened Spike proffered his apologies saying "I'm so sorry Silver Spoon I think I might have almost tripped over a rock or something and sprained my ankle. Would you mind supporting me the rest of the way?"

"Why of course Spike, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself any worse than you already are right?" Unlike Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon could be rather nice when she wanted to be and when there was nopony around to notice her kindness.

By then, the two had become separated from the group and as they set off Silver Spoon deviously led him down a wrong path and they ended up in the park.

"Oops! This must not be the right way. We had better go back and try again." said Spike.

"I don't think anyone will miss us and while we are here why not enjoy ourselves on such a fine morning? With the animals out it is sure to be a beautiful day."

"I don't know. If Twilight finds out I could be in a heap of trouble. But sure I guess we could" said the worried dragon boy.

"Great! We could start off by taking a swim in the pond." schemed the silver-tongued filly.

"But we don't have any swimming clothes and I can't get these clothes wet or Twilight would kill me!" exclaimed the anxious dragon.

"Simple, we will just have to swim naked then" Silver Spoon said with a conspiratorial nudge into the rib cage of her companion. "Don't worry nopony will ever know and everypony else is busy at their jobs or at their classes."

As she started to strip down Spike turned away to preserve her modesty _**(ever the gentleman isn't he?) **_and not wanting to seem like a scaredy cat he complied and slipped into the water as hastily as he possibly could.

Once the filly was done disrobing she sauntered over to the edge of the pond and gently slipped in barely making a ripple

Spike was trying not to look but never before had he seen a girl's body before, well except for Twilight's but that didn't count right? As his eyes soaked in her generous curves which he had never before noticed until now, a small jet of blue fire erupted from his mouth. Scared he clapped a hand over his mouth and in the process of doing so accidentally splashed Silver with some of the water at which she huffed and returned with an attempt to fake drown him. Indeed she had succeeded but things were looking pretty good right now for Spike for he instead was being smothered into her chest due to the angle at which she was dunking his head. He hadn't even noticed that he was running short on air but all too soon his face was returned to the light of day only to realize that Silver Spoon was laughing at his discomfort. Determined to get his revenge, Spike did the same to Silver Spoon and submerged her head into the water. Several seconds later he felt her wrap her lips around a very intimate part of his anatomy. As quickly as he possibly could he jerked her head up out of the water and jumped out of the water, embarrassedly covering his erection as he ran from this obviously deranged filly.

As he got back to the library he ran inside to tell Twilight what had happened and try to figure out how to deal with it. He did not, however, remember that that was exactly where the class had gone for their field trip and just as he was about to be free and clear he ran into the three most unique girls in class: the Cutie Mark Crusaders, so named because of their group quest to find their cutie marks because they were the last 3 ponies in their entire year who lacked their Cutie Marks. Embarrasedly Spike stammered and finally just ran past them failing to notice that their eyes had glazed over very similar to the way that Silver Spoon's had.

_**A/N: Sorry for the late chapter everypony. I store the story files on my IPod and of course it got lost so I had to find it and that took forever. Then on top of that I had writers block as to how to proceed with this chapter, fortunately I had an idea today and voila! Here it is, your very first clop scene! I know it isn't long and I know that was a minor cliffhanger but I did try to make this one a bit longer to compensate for my own tardiness. Tune in next time and find out just what the CMC's next plan is to try and discover their Cutie Marks! Also saturday morning at 4:00 AM Pacific time (my time zone) MLPOnline Singleplayer episode 1 comes out for details go to mlponline . c o m after that time and give it a look. eventually it will be an online project as well but not yet.  
**_


	6. The culmination of our efforts

_**A/N: It has been brought to my attention that some of you readers didn't know that in this story all characters are meant to be anthropomorphic which is a fancy way of saying they are a blended mixture of horse and human. If you want a visual example go on Google and Google "Anthro Twilight Sparkle or any of the other characters and you'll see. Make sure you have safe search on though, or you might accidentally find rule34 content.**_

Spike was sitting in the upstairs kitchen of the library panting and trying to figure out what had just happened. As he reviewed his memories he realized that when he looked into Silver Spoon's eyes his ability must have been triggered and caused her to enter heat. As he was looking back through his memories he remembered also meeting the gaze of the Cutie Mark Crusaders in his haste to get away from Silver Spoon. Perhaps if he managed to avoid them they might calm down and not enter heat too? Whatever he could worry about all of this later as right now he just wanted to focus on his impending date with Dinky Doo. Thankfully he had had the foresight to lay out his clothes beforehand so he didn't have to worry about getting ready to much he just had to psych himself up to not act nervous around her or else he might be in some serious trouble.

There was a knock at the door and Spike answered it to find Twilight standing there with a calming smile on her face. As soon as Spike saw the look in her eye he was instantly sure that he could pull it off. _**"Oh no, the look in her eye? What have I done now?"**_Twilight instantly tried to tackle Spike and he just barely managed to dodge out of the way, but thanks to the design of the kitchen and his poor judgment she was still blocking the door. She used her magic to weigh him down with a weighted net similar to one that gladiators might use and advanced on him saying "My my Spike, I hadn't realized until now but you sure have grown quite a lot since we first met haven't you?"

As Spike squirmed and struggled he tried to reason with Twilight "You can't do this Twilight! You aren't in your right mind this is just a side effect of my powers and you have to snap out of it!" In response the lavender coated mare tightened the net into a cocoon shape and said "But Spike I am thinking perfectly clearly and my logic is dictating that this is a natural progression for a male and a female living together." Twilight's eyes grew half-lidded as she used her magic to remove his clothing and despite his best efforts, being exposed like this to someone he knew and loved proved to be too much as his body reacted.

Pleased with her progress Twilight's horn glowed brighter as she used her magic to stimulate the young dragon's cock. Spike for his part couldn't do anything but sit there and groan from enjoyment that his caretaker was taking such good care of him like this. Just as he felt as if he were nearing completion without actually being touched by her there was a knock on the living room door and it was kicked down by Scootaloo with Applebloom and Sweetie Belle close behind her. Applebloom brashly stated that she too wanted a piece of the captive dragon. This distracted Twilight long enough for the dragon to break free and jump out the window into the branches of the tree where he quickly climbed down and ran. Where he was going he knew not but he knew that none of the affected girls were there so it had to be safe right? Wrong! As he dashed into a doorway and slipped inside he ran headfirst into the very last person he wanted to see right now in such a state, Dinky Doo. As he blushed and became very suddenly acutely aware of the fact that he lacked clothes he remembered himself enough to not look her in the eyes. As he hurriedly looked down he stammered out "I'm so sorry but could I hide in your house for a bit I am kind of running from some crazed mares right now?"

Dinky looked at him and said "Sure you can. Why are they chasing you and more importantly why won't you look me in the eyes?" Spike answered her with "Well if you let me put some clothes on I will sit down and explain it to you and perhaps you can even help me solve this problem before things get too out of hand."

15 minutes later after Spike was wearing some of Dinky's unknown father's old clothing they found in the attic, Spike sat down at the table and, still looking down, started explaining the whole situation to Dinky "and that is why I ended up nude on your doorstep running from them. Any questions?" Dinky replied "Umm actually yeah, how is any of this even remotely possible? I mean I realize some people can fly and some can use magic but breathing fire? Using that gaze thing? I mean seriously? Here tell you what I'll look into your eyes and then I will know the truth alright?" With that she lifted his chin and looked into his eyes and felt something change inside of her and in that moment realized two things: One, he had been telling the truth and two, she was in serious trouble because she was trying but it was almost like she couldn't stop herself from leaning over the table and kissing him on the lips.

At this point Spike had decided he was tired of running and to just get it over with so he carefully took the clothes off and ran his eyes over her body once more noticing her delicious curves and the fact that she was wearing a nice light blue tank top that seemed to almost perfectly match her skin tone. As he slipped the straps over her shoulders it fell away to reveal a nice yellow bra that seemed custom-made to hug those curves perfectly and yet still be rather modest. Dinky Doo blushing, said "Stop looking at me like that Spike I don't know how to say this but I feel kind of funny inside and it seems like only you can fix it, at least that is what my brain is telling me."

Spike decided to try and pull from his limited knowledge of his experiences to try to figure out what to do next. So far as he knew he was supposed to get naked and the rest was a blank that didn't make any sense. "Hey Dinky Doo, any ideas as to what we are supposed to do now?"

"Yeah I got a couple because my mom once gave me this talk about the birds and the bees and she said that when a man and a woman love each other very much, well you get the idea." After explaining exactly how this was supposed to work they decided to try it out. Because they had no clue what they were doing it was terribly awkward getting into position but finally Spike thought he had it. He drove his hips forward a couple of inches and was supremely surprised when he encountered a warm and soft yet tight resistance that he had never experienced before. "Are you sure you want to do this, Dinky?"

Whipping her mane back to face the dragon behind her she gave a weak smile and braced herself against the headboard of her bed. With this answer in mind Spike slowly entered her and his eyes went wide at this new experience. Finally he pushed up against some sort of blockage and with Dinky's words about the female body fresh in his mind he asked "Are you ready darling? This might hurt a bit and it will be unpleasant but afterwards it'll feel really good I promise." When she answered in the affirmative Spike increased the pressure against her hymen and broke it releasing a flow of blood that shocked him until he remembered that was normal for a virgin. Impatient to get going Dinky wiggled her hips and drove them back onto his member eliciting a sharp gasp of surprise from her partner which left her with a satisfied feeling inside. Spike got the hint and picked up the tempo a bit and before too long they were both panting with the unusual effort and sweating. Dinky Doo was moaning something about muffins but Spike wasn't paying much attention as he neared his peak and inquired of the lady "Inside or outside?" she answered "For the love of god outside!" and as she said that Spike pulled out and flipped her over spilling his load all over her front from her belly button all the way up to her chin. Satisfied he flopped back on the bed and questioned why he had been running from the mares all this time, after all if it felt that good then it can't be wrong right?

_**A/N: If you couldn't guess they were doing it doggy style and I was super nervous because I didn't want to write their first clop scene together wrong and have it be awkward. There were cases where the timing was off and I apologize for that but I did the best could by myself. Leave a review and let me know if you want to see a particular character sooner rather than later or perhaps a particular fetish. For instance I already know a couple of characters will have certain fetishes but others I'm not so sure about. As always I appreciate the reviews!**_


	7. The Next Day

Hey Everypony, sorry that it took so long for the seventh chapter to be written up it's just that I've been struggling with some inner demons that were bugging me about how every time I wrote a draft of this chapter it just didn't jive with the rest of the story in that every one of the characters was totally OOC. Enough complaining though, on with it for the 12th attempt!

Spike groggily opened his eyes and pleasantly yawned stretching his arms out to the side only to brush up against a soft, warm creature. Curious as to what might be going on he turned his head to the side and looked at the creature. Rubbing the morning crust out of his eyes he was shocked and pleasantly surprised to see the upper torso and head of Dinky under the covers in bed next to him. As the memories came back to him in a series of flash-floods and trickles he admired the way her chest lightly rose and fell with each and every last breath. His stomach growled and he realized they had slept the entire night away in each others arms and he was rather hungry from the exercise.

Rolling out of bed and fiercely hating himself for not just laying there with his new girlfriend, he went downstairs to find something to eat. It was just as he was sitting down with a bowl of shredded wheat that he heard somepony clop-clopping down the stairs and turned to see Dinky standing there in his shirt which was a little too big for her "Well good morning sleepyhead! HHow are you doing this fine day?" asked the dragon, feeling more than just a little awkward as he sat there remembering what had happened last night.

"I've never been better, love. What are your plans for today?" said the grey-blue coated Unicorn mare with a slight lilt in the middle of the sentence as she yawned the smallest yawn Spike would ever see.

"Probably not much, I need to do some shopping for Twilight and then I have to go help the CMC because they roped me into one of their hare-brained schemes again. What about you?

"Well my mom is still sick with the horse-flu so I have to deliver the mail again, who knows maybe we will run into each other again?"

Nodding in agreement Spike stood up and left to go get his tasks done so that he could laze about later.

Spike had done all the shopping since they moved to Ponyville because he knew that if he didn't, Twilight never would since she was used to Canterlot where, as Celestia's protégée everything was brought to her by servants. He got it done in record time because he knew he was starting to smell and was eager to be home where he could shower.

After he went home and showered, It was off to Sweet Apple Acres to meet up with the CMC and start on their plan or else they would never let him hear the end of it. He had to admit to himself that after seeing what had happened to Twilight when their eyes met he was rather worried about how this encounter might play out but he reassured himself thinking that if he was strong and took control he could keep things from getting too far out of hoof.

Spike said a quick prayer to Celestia that he might have the courage and strength of will to make it through the ordeal that lay ahead of him. With this short ritual out of the way he climbed the ladder to the tree house and knocked on the hatch. His actions were greeted with a quick scuffling noise and hushed tones as Applebloom slowly opened the door saying "Well howdy there Spike! You here to help us out with our plan? I certainly hope so because we simply can't pull this off without you. Well, come on in and say hello to the girls, or stay out there and freeze in this weather, as a cold-blooded animal it is completely up to you."

As she said this Spike was just beginning to notice how unusually cold it was. The last week solid had been fine but just today it was freezing cold? Something must be up here. With this thought in mind he followed Applebloom into the tree house where it was pleasantly cool but not freezing. Looking around his eyes happened upon a radiator that had obviously been only recently installed. Before he could ponder the meaning of this he was assailed from behind by the other two girls as they hugged him tightly against his will. Spike was fairly certain that he even heard Sweetie Belle inhaling deeply of his neck.

Coughing into his hand to get their attention, Spike said "Why hello there ladies, and how are you two on this lovely occasion?" After letting them have their way with him for a couple more moments he shrugged them off with a roll of his shoulders as he abruptly felt somepony else's hand start to slide down his stomach to a destination he could only guess at though he was fairly certain that his guess was correct. Scootaloo whined while Sweetie Belle pouted and Spike was unsurprised to see that their reactions didn't betray the perpetrator of that sensual act, after all 'Friends to the end' and all that jazz.

After they recovered from their respective fits Scootaloo said "Well it has been pretty cold out here as I'm sure you've noticed, and while we would normally be helping Applebloom's family harvest all of their apples, it is the off-season so we have some free time today." Sweetie Belle picked up from there "So, we thought we might try our hand at getting our cutie marks again." Applebloom finished "And that, Spike, is where you come in. Twilight told us about how dragons need to stay warm during the winter or else they might die and so we decided, as a group, that we would try to be 'Cutie Mark Crusaders Human Heaters! We had planned to carry this out by spending all day cuddled up next to you to share our body heat to make sure that you don't get too cold. We understand if you don't want to help anymore so just go ahead and leave if you want to."

Spike suspected that it wasn't that easy and sure enough when he tried to open the trapdoor it wouldn't budge almost as if it had been froze solid to the frame. Taking another look around the clubhouse Spike noticed for the first time the stuffed-full pantry of dried foods and non-perishables that would likely last for some time, the large heart-shaped bed resplendent with red silk sheets and that the cable to the radiator was beginning to look a little frayed, possibly about to give out. Having spent so much time with Twilight Sparkle he was pretty well able to put 2+2 together and realize two things: One, four and Two, He would be stuck here for some time until the weather turned warm again.

Having realized all of this Spike resigned himself to his fate and walked over to the bed getting under the covers and rolling over onto his side to try and get some sleep to make the time pass faster. It came as no surprise when he heard Sweetie Belle's theatrics over how the radiator seemed to have stopped working and he thought to himself "Now where have I heard something like that before?" He was, however, moderately surprised when he felt several ponies get under the covers as well and snuggle right up to him. Reflecting, he realized that he shouldn't have been so surprised and should actually have been expecting it to happen sooner or later. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom each took one of his sides and Scootaloo crawled up on top of his chest and snuggled into him filling him with warmth.

Rather than complain about it he simply drifted off to sleep without a word before he started to get any unwanted ideas.

Spike was awoken in the middle of the night by the fact that he had a boner and was surrounded on all sides by these girls whom he had known for so long. He tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but found that it was impossible for him to get comfortable until he took care of his problem. Having come to this conclusion he slowly started to stroke his penis as his mind wandered thinking of the events of the past few days from Silver Spoon to Twilight and even Dinky Doo, they were all things that he had thought to be impossible and yet they had all somehow ended up happening to him anyway. As Spike began to rub the shaft of his dragonhood faster and faster he let out a small moan that caused the three girls to shift in their sleep, as Scootaloo rubbed against a particularly sensitive part of his organ he gasped and bit his lower lip to try to stifle it but it was far too late.

As the girls awakened the young man went completely still in a hopeless attempt to elude their attention. His efforts came crashing down as one of Sweetie Belle's hooves just so happened to fall upon his hardening manhood. Letting out a small shriek that was joined by two more she bolted upright and produced a faint glow with her horn which illuminated the room enough that all three of the girls could clearly see the cause of her reaction. As a faint silence came over the assembled ponies Applebloom was the first to break it saying "Soooo-Yeah. This is kinda awkward and all but we are kind of stuck in here, so if it's okay with you we can help you with that and then go back to sleep? Right girls?" Saying that she looked around and the other two faintly nodded their heads with an embarrassed flush coming across their faces.

Since it was her idea in the first place, Applebloom lowered her head until she was face to face with the object in question and trembling with anxiety due to the fact that she had never done this before, took the tip into her mouth. Spike loved the way that her smooth, warm cheeks stroked and caressed the shaft, it was quite unlike anything that he had ever experienced before and he planned to enjoy it as long as he possibly could. The young mare before him started out with long, slow licks up the underside of his cock, but as she became more confident figured out a way to both use her tongue and move her head so as to utilize the friction caused by her cheeks to help keep him warm. A small part of her brain was telling her that this was in line with trying to get her cutie mark but most of it knew exactly why, that she had seen it and recalled that afternoon when their eyes met and she didn't understand exactly why she felt that way but now? Now it suddenly all made so much sense!

Spike was moaning her name in low, sweet tones as he felt her suck in her cheeks to cause more friction and just as he was starting to tense up in anticipation to deliver the payload, Sweetie and Scootaloo pulled Applebloom off of him and Sweetie said "Don't hog him all to yourself Applebloom! We need some attention to." Just at the end of that Scootaloo pulled Sweetie Belle into a kiss that was starting to turn Spike on pretty well and as a hazy smoke overtook his brain he was overwhelmed with a sudden desire to show these women the true power of the dragon blood he possessed. As he pushed the two women back onto the bed Scootaloo said "Hey wait! What are you doing?"

Spike roared in reply and then said "You wanted this didn't you? Well now you are going to get it. Just sit back and let me take care of everything alright?" Sweetie Belle recaptured Scootaloo's lips and, spurred on by this display Spike started to ease himself into the tomboy's tight pussy. After a couple of moments of simply resting inside of her he began to move while he wondered how such a seemingly hard façade could be concealing such a soft interior. As Scootaloo writhed against him in mindless pleasure he shuddered fully appreciating the silken texture of her passage as it squeezed at every inch of him firmly, Sweetie Belle decided that she had had enough of being left out so she pulled away from Scootaloo and, before she could fully regain her senses pushed the other girl's head into her crotch that she may receive pleasure as well. Scootaloo's mind began to be overcome by the overload of stimulation and, unable to process all of it her mind began to run on the basest of impulse, Instinct. Her mouth unhesitatingly opened and her cute pink tongue wriggled out to play with the white mare's pussy lips, pausing every couple of minutes to lap at the juices that formed before they spilled out onto the bed.

Spike had reached ever deeper into her slit until finally he bottomed out and was hilted inside of her marehood. It occurred to him in the back of his mind that she had already lost her virginity before tonight but that that was not important right now. The only thing that was important was that he pulls back out and push in with a single long thrust. The only thing that was important was that he gives her the same amount of pleasure that he himself was receiving. It only took about five minutes before Spike was overcome by the situation as he dug his claws into the orange mare's flanks and let loose with a powerful blast of cum that he rather thought surged into her deepest corners and filled every nook. This was answered by Scootaloo's walls tightening around Spike's member as she cried out in ecstasy that was muffled by the fact that her face was buried deep into Sweetie Belle's vagina. This moan of pleasure sent a very nice vibration deep into Sweetie and after it reached her brain and was processed she came all over her friend's face and HARD.

As the trio collapsed in exhaustion Applebloom, who had been up until this moment clopping in the corner as they went at it spoke up as she sat in Spike's lap "Don't think you're done yet, not by a long shot! While the three of you were playing that fun-looking game I was over here all by my lonesome with nopony to keep me company." With a small pout on her face she continued "But I don't suppose you could maybe remedy that for me do you?"

Spike's member hardening back up to full hardness was all the answer that she needed as she aligned her entrance with the tip of his cock and sat on it using the lubrication of her solo playtime to better facilitate his ability to reach all the way in with one fell swoop. Loosing a breathless gasp Applebloom stroked his chest with her hands as she captured his lips for the deepest kiss either had experienced in their whole life. Applebloom slowly started to work her hips up and down along his length as she appreciated the size of his cock. Spike dug his claws into her well-rounded flanks and slipped one of his thumbs into her puckered tail-hole as he started to find the rhythm and move his hips against hers achieving longer harder strokes that left the partners panting and gasping with the effort of it and just when they thought they couldn't go any longer Spike came hard and long into Applebloom as she buried her face into his neck in satisfaction that ended with her clamping down on him like a vise to squeeze out every last drop.

Without a single word both of them collapsed into a tangled mess with Applebloom on top of Spike and his face buried into that magnificent bosom that had bloomed over the years since they were younger. Neither of them had the energy to move and neither of them wanted to as they settled in for a nice, long slumber.

In the morning, Spike slipped out of the bed and into his clothing and before any of the girls could wake up and start again he slipped through the trapdoor and into the brisk, yet warming morning sunshine to say hello to a new day.


	8. A Relaxing Day in Ponyville

** A/N: Have a super duper mega sized update featuring the spa ponies! Also it has come to my attention that people are being confused by the fact that the characters are anthro but that I still refer to them as mare/filly/stallion/colt/dragon so on and so forth, the characters ARE humanized but they AREN'T completely human they retain enough of their pony traits that it is easier to refer to them as such because this quickly tells in colloquial terms: age, gender, race (earth, pegasi, unicorn). Also it leaves the option for readers to, if they wish; imagine that they are indeed full pony (Straight from the show) in case that happens to be what they like. This scene contains incest (the twins) and anal, you have been warned (because there are people who don't like these and who might complain if I don't post that.**

Spike was walking down the street on that beautiful Sunday morning in Ponyville and had vowed to enjoy it to the fullest before he had to go back to school the next day. His attitude reflective of the weather, he was positively radiating warmth and happiness and was pleased as punch at the turn of events that had just recently befallen him. Reflecting on how his eyes worked he realized that it truly was a magnificent power he held, the ability to bewitch a woman at the slightest whim. He was on a particularly empty path (for the middle of Ponyville) when he was bowled over with very little warning by a steel-blue colored unicorn mare who was currently standing over him with a menacing look on her face. Spike was, needless to say, scared shitless by her.

Once he stopped choking on the blonde mane that had fallen into his mouth as it opened in shock, he gasped out "Dinky? What are you doing here? I thought mail wasn't delivered on Sundays!"

The clearly angry mare screamed into his face "You're right it isn't but as I was delivering mail to Applejack the other day I happened to see something that I thought I never would, I saw you and those accursed harlots committing unspeakable acts of sin in that clubhouse and I am here to make you pay for betraying my trust!" Having said this she raised her hoof in a manner that betrayed her intent to punch him.

As she began to bring said hoof down into the scaly skin of his soft (compared to the rest) underbelly, Spike cried out in alarm hoping to prevent this turn of events and try to explain himself though he wasn't quite sure yet how he might do that successfully. "Please just give me a chance to explain myself Dinky! My body has been changing over these last few days and it has been kind of hard for me to deal with at times, especially when it creates these kinds of situations that are beyond my control! Why, you yourself have been subject to that which I speak of so you may not deny its very existence. Whenever I make eye contact with a female of any species be it dragon, pony, zebra, or even griffon (foreshadowing on the last two) it shuts down most of their conscious mind and places the center of control firmly in the portion of the subconscious which deals with primal urges such as lust, hunger, and bloodlust. My own mind even betrays me at these times by making my mind fuzzy to where I have trouble saying no and sometimes I become little more than a madpony controlled by his impulses! I am trying to control it but so far as I have gotten there is no recourse but to simply let this cycle of my life run its course and in due time I should be right as rain! That is, until the next cycle when it will happen all over again." With that last sentence a crestfallen look overcame the dragon boy's features as he looked at his feet sure that the pretty mare that he truly did love hated him now with all of her being.

He continued in a tone that hinted at a deep despair which resided inside of him "I try so hard to avoid eye contact but it only takes one mistake and then things are already far out of hoof, is there anyway that you could forgive me of my failings Dinky?" After saying this he threw his arms around her in a loving embrace to try to show her how much he had meant every word of what he had said. Spike had forgotten about his other powers in light of the chaos that was caused by his gaze and as he made contact with Dinky he saw what she was thinking as well as how she felt about all of this. Gazing into the depths of her soul as it were he saw a roiling sea of turmoil and hurt, as well as the beginnings of hatred for him and anypony like him. This only served to cause Spike to deepen the embrace and hold her tightly as he prayed for her acceptance of his plea.

Slowly, Dinky pushed Spike away and said "I just don't know Spike. I guess I can think about it, but I'm just not sure if I can wrap my head around the idea that every year this kind of thing is going to happen. With things the way they are right now with my mother I'm not sure I have the energy to put into maintaining such a high-stress relationship. But tell you what, I will give it some more thought and see what I decide, I'll let you know what I decide. Until then, I'll see you around I guess." Saying that, the mare walked off with nary a glance back at him and Spike didn't have to read her mind to know that she was softly crying as she walked away. Feeling a little bit bummed out Spike walked home in a downtrodden sort of mood.

When he got there he looked up to open the door and came face-to-well page with a note covered in Twilight's neat and precise handwriting that said" _Dear Spike, remember that today is my alone time. I just want you out of the house for today as I do some err, 'Special Maintenance' on the library. As a consolation for interrupting your plans I booked you a day at the spa and, judging by the length of your nails you really need it._

_ Have Fun! ~~Twilight 38==D"_

Wondering at just what those indecipherable scribbles at the end could possibly mean he

just shook his head and walked back to town proper, faintly remembering where the spa

was from that one time he was with Rarity on her spa day because Twilight was busy

with other things.

As the door jingled open he was immediately hit with a wave of nice-smelling scents that nigh-instantly relaxed him and made him want to fall asleep on the spot. Just as he was about to, he remembered that Twilight had paid good money to have him get a treatment, and filled with new determination he persevered through the scents and strode to the counter gallantly noticing for the first time a strangely colored pony at the counter. Her coat appeared to be a nice light blue, just slightly darker than Dash's really which put his mind at ease as his eyes wandered over her nicely curved frame clad in a spa robe which his mind told him would take about 5 seconds to get off of her and then about the same to be planted firmly inside of her—Wait! Must stop these thoughts! It was only the last few days taking hold of his mind and making him think these thoughts and he couldn't afford to get a boner, especially if all he would be allowed to wear was a spa robe.

As he was thinking all of this the mare spoke up drawing Spike's eyes back up her frame to the almost cotton candy-pink mane she wore in a simple straight style that looked amazing as it splayed across her shoulder blades and hung to her lower back "Hello there! Come on in, you must be Spike am I right? If so then welcome to the Ponyville Spa! As a first-timer you may be entered into a lottery to determine what kind of treatment you get for free on top of the one you ordered! If you will just follow me I will commence the drawing." Saying this the earth pony mare walked over to a large drum construction and motioned at the mare standing by it who looked rather like the first one. Opening his mouth about to ask about it the blue mare simply said "Yes we are indeed twins, a rare sight to be sure, especially in Ponyville." As the pink coated mare began to spin the drum, Spike could hear hundreds of pieces of paper moving in rhythm while the blue coated mare pulled out a piece of paper and looking at what was written on it let out a small gasp and drew herself up straight whispering to her sister something he just barely managed to hear due to his heightened senses "It's been so long since this has been drawn that I had almost forgotten that we even had it in here. You ready?" As her sister nodded in agreement they put on cheerful smiles again and led Spike into another room.

Thinking back on their exchange Spike wondered how in Equestria he had managed to not notice that exotic-sounding accent that seemed familiar and yet he just couldn't place it. The blue mare spoke up once more as he laid himself upon the proffered table on his back so that they might begin with the initial massage to loosen up his muscles that he might better enjoy the rest of his visit "My name is Lotus Blossom and the mare with the pink coat is, as you already know, my sister Aloe Blossom."

Spike for his part was beginning to lose himself in the massage that the two beautiful mares were giving him and just as he was beginning to really consider using his eyes, the first time on purpose, was brought out of his reverie by Lotus asking him to turn over on his belly that they might massage his back. Spike complied thankful for the chance to hide the erection that he was beginning to get from their constant stimulation. Unbeknownst to the dragon boy booth of the sisters had seen everything and were trying to help him save his dignity.

When they were finally done Aloe spoke for the first time saying "If you would be so kind as to sit up on the edge of the table we may begin the next portion of your treatment." Once Spike had complied, the spa ponies turned to each other and with a subtle nod to confirm the other's awareness and readiness for the plan they leaned over and whilst they were kissing each other undid the belts on the spa robes allowing them to fall open that the dragon may view their bodies as they made out. They stopped kissing only long enough for Lotus to tell Spike "You, my dear, have won the jackpot in that lottery of free treatments, a nice relaxing session with the two of us wherein you may do anything you want within reason. There is however one condition to this game, it ends if you cross a boundary and you only get 3 credits. That means that after you come 3 times it's over kay?"

Spike couldn't manage to do much else other than just nod and stare at them dumbly in utter shock that something like this had happened to him for the 3rd day in a row. Coming up with an idea to start things off with a bang, Spike quickly explained his plan to the mares and they nodded in agreement as they got on their knees to either side of him and putting their ample breasts together formed a tight seal which Spike took the erection out of his robe, lightly smirking as they gasped at his size. Spike pointed it up at their combined cleavage and began to slowly push it in, savoring the warmth that he felt from the twins' combined body heat. As Spike gently pushed into the deep valley of flesh they had created just for him, they started to alternate on upstrokes and down strokes so that when Lotus rubbed him one way Aloe made sure to rub the other. At first their movements were slow and faltering but they gained confidence and got into the rhythm of it. Spike liked the way it looked as much as he liked the way it felt, everything from the twin expressions of desire they had as they looked into his face all the way to the way their breasts looked pressed together like this.

Just as he leaned his upper body back to try to press his orgasm down and draw it out a bit more and perhaps relax to enjoy it better at the same time, He felt two soft moist tongues begin to lap at his cock as it was pressed between their breasts. This caused the young man's mind to nearly overload as the fun was indeed doubled if not tripled! Going at that rate he soon lost it as their silky tongues continued to stroke and caress while they fought each other for the right to stroke his most sensitive spots. As his cock began to twitch Aloe looked up with a big smile on her face and said "Go ahead and come all over us you big, handsome stud! Get it all over our faces!" Spike quickly did just that as he came in a fountain of fluids that arced up into the air only to splash back down on the both of their faces as they panted from the exertion of getting him off like that. With a sly grin Lotus nudged him out of his slight daze and said "Wake up, you don't have time to sleep right now, after all you still have two more credits!"

Having said that Lotus and Aloe turned around in unison and lifted their tails presenting Spike with a bounty of mare flesh and he was indeed hard pressed to determine which mare he wanted more at that instant. Realising that he had to make a choice he reluctantly chose Lotus because there was just something about the way that she had greeted him when he entered the spa that put his mind at ease and made him forget all of his troubles so he felt more comfortable with nailing her first and then he would deal with her sister who looked like she had quite the sweet ass now that he was up close and personal with it.

Refocusing on the task at hand, Spike slowly walked towards them giving not a hint as to which mare he was going for until finally at the last instant he turned towards Lotus and smiled reassuringly at her. As she smiled back their eyes locked and Spike saw hers begin to glaze over, knowing for sure that there was nothing that could go wrong at this point. Placing his hands on her firm plot her rested them for a few seconds before slowly running them up her sides, on the way up making sure to caress her stomach. His left hand settled upon her breast and he grasped it making sure to lightly dig his claws in, knowing that he had hit his mark when she gasped and bit down on her lip to hold back a squeal. His right hand rested upon her shoulder as he started to pull her body back towards him until his dragonhood was lined up with her dripping wet marehood. Just as he pushed into her tight entrance greedily beginning the dance as old as time itself he gently flicked her nipple with the pointer claw on his left hand causing her to scream at the dual sensations of pain and pleasure.

Lotus looked back over the shoulder his hand was on and pleaded "Please be gentle, It has been some time since my sister and I have done anything of this sort and we do not wish to be hurt as we had some bad experiences the last time we did this." Spike nodded in agreement unable to form words to reply due to the loving caress of the mare's membrane. As Spike's mind began to blur all thoughts vanished from his head except for the fact that there was a beautiful woman who was all his and the driving instinct to make the most of this moment lest it slip through his fingers and be lost to him. Her sighs and pants of lust brought his mind back enough that he could focus on bringing her to orgasm as quickly as possible.

He started off with long slow strokes to test out the feelings and depths of each nook and cranny of her wet passage and liking what he found, began to speed up in ever so slight increments. Lotus was moving her rump against him trying to drive it deeper and get him to go faster but Spike was having none of it as he brought his left hand back to her rump. Lifting up on her backside he raised her rump higher and, having angled her body the way he wanted it began to jackhammer into her grinding her face into the ground which he guessed she liked because she seemed to become even more aroused if that was even possible. Going at this rate Spike realized he was fast approaching the point of no return so deciding to play it safe for once, he pulled out and came all over her back and plot making sure to shoot some in her mane and tail for good measure.

Before Spike had a chance to even begin to relax he felt a hoof snake around from behind him and begin to stroke his dick back to full hardness. As Spike turned around he saw that it was Aloe and that she had been patiently waiting for her turn and now wasn't going to wait another second as she soundlessly raised her tail once more, revealing that wonderful looking plot-hole that Spike had determined he would try. It was quite a surprise as he lined up with her marehood that she wiggled her hips thwarting his attempt and spoke up "Not there, you handsome buck. I want you in my other hole." Spike was pleased when she said this because he had already been lusting after that part of her but now he had permission so he didn't have to pretend it was an accident when he put it in.

Spike placed the head of his cock against her asshole and tried to push it in but there was a pretty solid resistance almost as if something was attempting to block his entry. Spike decided to push on anyway past the barrier and as he increased the pressure against her clenched ass he broke through in a single swift motion and came to a stop about a third of the way in waiting for the signal to continue as he saw her face. It looked like she was crying a little, whether from pain or pleasure he wasn't quite sure yet, and her body was visibly shaking as she fought for control over her body. As she waved him on motioning for him to just get it over with he tried slowly easing it in, but seeing that that wasn't working too well and in fact, only seemed to make it worse, he shoved it all in in one go hilting himself with a rather strained look from the insane amount of pressure caused by his violation of this hole that obviously wasn't meant to be.

Spike began to draw it back out and push it home in small motions that seemed to help ease the pain apparent on her face as she panted for breath, having held it on instinct through the initial penetration. Feminine liquids were flowing freely from her other hole signifying that she apparently liked what was happening so he kept it up in a complete thrall as he watched her chest shudder as her lungs struggled to inflate themselves even with the brutal violation her system was suffering. Spike continued to push and pull until that ring of muscle at the entrance combined with the inner muscle present inside of her backside finally managed to bring him over the edge as he came inside of her ass. As the warm liquid filled her anal cavity up, Aloe came hard, spraying her love juices all over his chest and stomach.

Spike pulled himself out with a slight pop and a smile of satisfaction as he licked some of the juices clear of her pussy. Having satisfied himself and rather enjoyed his day at the spa Spike decided to do this again sometime soon. On his way out the door he flipped the sign to closed to give the sisters time to recover and clean up the spa after their *treatment*

Spike had grown incredibly tired and feeling drained, he went home to take a nap in his own bed for a change, looking forward to the long hours of uninterrupted sleep before he had anymore plans or duties to fulfill.


	9. The Big Reveal

A/N: Great news everypony! I found an editor, so with any luck this chapter should have better grammar! Thoughts and comments on this chapter are appreciated as always so please be sure to leave them. Even if you dislike something PM me or leave a review so I can do better please? Anyway, enough of that! On with a more story-driven chapter, one meant to resolve issues and provide a better background for just why a barely adult dragon, has been acting like this and possibly, an intervention? What could this mean? Read on to find out!

Spike awoke as he had just about every morning for as long as he could remember: sore from physical exertion. The one notable difference was that the other times it was from maintaining the library while Twilight was busy, this time it was because of all the bucking. He knew there were ponies out there who did this a lot more than he did, but after spending most of his life not having done it, he still hadn't quite adjusted to it. Spike groaned and rubbed the crust out of his eyes as he sat up, half-expecting to see some woman or another laying next to him. When he didn't he let out a cry of elation and rushed downstairs to go enjoy some cereal before Twilight awoke and asked him to do something, probably to cook her breakfast.

Spike had just poured himself a nice glass of orange juice to go with his cereal and toast and was just about to begin eating when Twilight entered the room yawning sleepily then saying "Thanks Spike, you always know what I want for breakfast, I seriously appreciate all the help you give me." And before Spike could say anything she sat down in front of his breakfast and started eating. He had long since stopped caring about the fact that she always ate his breakfast. For one, it wasn't worth the efoort of explaining to her, and for two, he wasn't sure that she would even remember to eat if it weren't for the fact that he made her breakfast. Besides the day was much too nice to ruin it by being in a bad mood, after all it was the last day of the weekend and he could do anything he wanted since Twilight had given him the day off.

As Spike started to practically skip out the front door, he heard Twilight cough his name and say "Oh and Spike, before you get too excited about being out all day something has come up this afternoon and I will need your help so if you can be here around 3:30ish I would appreciate it. Thanks!" Bemoaning his terrible luck, Spike hung his head and wore a dour expression as he met Snips and Snails outside the front door.

Snips, being ever the good friend, noticed his posture and wasted absolutely no time in commenting on it to Snails and then asking "So, what's got you all gloomy? Twilight treating you badly or something? Because I would be more than happy to trade houses with you, after all what young man WOULDN'T want to live with a kinda nerdy-but-in-a-cute-way librarian who has low self esteem? Not me that's for sure!"

"Snips, for the last time! Twilight is like my older sister to me! How could you even think something like that?" lectured the agitated young man.

"Because unlike you, I wouldn't be oblivious to what was right in front of my eyes, old buddy old pal." And with a laughing shake of his head Snips strolled away towards the park, having no doubts that the dragon would follow him to finish the argument.

Spike, predictably, followed right behind him and when they were there he said "Whatever, I have better things to do than spend all day mad at you, Twilight wants me back at the library at 3:30 so I can help her with some of the chores, so let's use the time that we have today okay?"

"Alright, whatever you say." As they sat around a table at the park Snips once more spoke up saying "So, you guys notice that Cheerilee has been taking better care of her mane recently? Kinda makes you wonder if maybe she is seeing somepony in a romantic way, doesn't it?"

Snails nodded his head in agreement, he had indeed noticed that the fuchsia mare was taking care of herself, and it really showed. I mean, the whole student-teacher thing aside, she was a very beautiful woman who tended to put her work before herself which had kept her from having the time to even begin to look for a very special somepony. Add to that the fact that there was roughly 1 male to every 3-4 females and that was even before you counted in the monogamists and homosexuals. In the end there was a fair bit of stiff competition out there and she just didn't have the time.

Snips and Snails stared dumbfounded at the stupid expression on the face of their suave compatriot. Finally Snails jerked his head, snapping out of it and nudging Spike, said "You got a bit of drool on your face there Spike."

Blinking in surprise, Spike wiped his mouth finding that he did indeed have drool hanging off the corner of his lower lip. "I have no idea why I was drooling. How long was I out of it there?"

Digging his elbow into the taller boy's ribcage Snips snorted and said "So Spike, did you just realize you had some extra-curricular make-up work to do? Or maybe, You were going to go over to Cheerilee's house and give her a nice, big, juicy apple to show your appreciation for her hard work, hmm?"

Lightly blushing, Spike cleared his throat firmly and said "What are you talking about guys? Anyway I gotta get going if I'm to help Twilight with that project."

Turning around and feeling ironically grateful that he had a reason to end the conversation, Spike left, with his thoughts lingering on the teacher.

Back at the library, Spike took a moment to compose himself before he knocked on the door, after all, he did not want to explain things to Twilight and he just knew that she would ask him about it if he didn't take the necessary precautions. Calming himself, he slowly pushed the door open, mentally steeling himself for the disaster about to befall his eyes when he saw the foyer, knowing full well EXACTLY who would have to clean it up.

Much to Spike's pleasant surprise, and more than a touch of suspicion, there was no mess waiting in the entryway. Perhaps more importantly, there was no purple-colored librarian waiting for him either. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Spike boldly stepped into the room and called out to the rest of the house "Twilight? Where are you?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a small nudge from behind "Right here Spike." He whirled in fright and stopped in shock as his jaw hit the floor. The sight that greeted him was a very nearly undressed librarian, nothing he hadn't seen before but it was still a shock, Spike hadn't even thought Twilight had this side to her, let alone that she would direct it at him. Getting the tiniest nosebleed possible Spike stopped ogling her impressive curvature and forcibly turned away before loosing a jet of emerald flame from his maw.

Spike was busily thinking to himself "_My that was a nice nightgown, the way it hugged her midriff was simply delectable. MUST control thoughts!" _

Twilight for her part, flashed her horn, while letting out a sigh of disappointment and clucking her tongue a few times. "Spike, Spike, Spike. It is as bad as I feared. I knew this would happen eventually, but I must admit hope that it wouldn't happen for awhile longer. It appears that you are indeed going through adolescence, and that is why the girls and I must do something to stop it, before it spirals too far out of control. Girls you can come out now."

As Twilight said this, the rest of the lights came on and it was only now Spike noticed that over in one of the corners that had been particularly dark, stood 5 of Twilight's best friends, every last one of them with disapproving looks on their faces. Well, except for the sky-blue Pegasus mare on the end, who was smirking in satisfaction as she eyed him up and down; until, that is, the orange Earth pony mare elbowed her in the ribs, glaring at her. When this happened that smirk quickly turned into a glare, but the barest hint of that rebeliious smirk remained in the twinkle of her stern eye.

The next detail Spike noticed was that each of the 5 women was wearing the amulet signifying their relationship to the Elements of Harmony.

Twilight stated calmly "By the power vested in me, as the Element of Magic, I declare to thee, thou shall be infertile, at least until such time as you are no longer trapped in the confines of your instinct to mate!" As she finished that statement a beam of rainbow colored light shot towards Spike.

Cringing in fear, he gritted his teeth and winced. Once the light had passed he opened his eyes and checked to see if he was still okay. Near as he could tell, everything was where it was supposed to be and he was unharmed. In fact, it rather appeared that nothing had happened at all. "So, umm… Twilight? What exactly did you do to me?"

"Well so long as I got the spell right and had all the inflections and undertones of the incantation exactly right…" Spike didn't like the way this was going "… I have rendered you temporarily incapable of having children, this way you can't do something that would ruin the rest of your life, especially when you are still so young; after all, plenty of time for kids when you are older, right? And don't worry about keeping your secret, I have already told Mayor Mare, and I trust she was able to take care of telling every woman in Ponyville."

It was these words that started to cause Spike to panic, in fear that his life was ruined and everyone would hate him now. Before he got too far into depression, Twilight said something that made him perk right up, and as you might know, We are getting into that time of year again and the Mayor specifically requested your help with a problem that has been ever-present every year prior… She has taken measures to rectify both your problem, and the rest of the town's problem. In order that you might satisfy these urges of yours in a non destructive manner, as well as control the ever-present problem of rampaging mobs in this fair city, it is YOUR job to make sure that every mare and filly(of age, of course) is properly taken care of, when they go into heat. Understood?" Spike could do nothing but stare dumb-founded at the expression on Twilight's face. Was she actually smiling cheekily at him? He could practically feel Celestia's eyes watering as she rolled over in her bed.(as well as a few other pleasant sensations that he filed away for later.)

End A/N: Yes, I know, mating season is terribly overdone. But this is my fanfic so I thought to myself "Self? What would happen if Spike's rutting coincided with that of the general populace? Crazy antics to be sure, but would the general public enjoy it?" So how about it? Let me know what you think, if it isn't a very popular idea(to be judged by me, and I just might open a poll on my Fanfic account, link is  u/2430361/firefox69) I might re-write this chapter and lead into a different idea I have. As some of the more astute readers may have noticed, I'm angling for some Cheerilee in the near future(Mating season anxiety) as well as reconciliation with Dinky, who hopefully understands better what Spike is going through and can get behind it better, as now it will at least be voluntary.


End file.
